Ozzie Mandrill
Ozzie Mandrill was a scheming, manipulative Australian land developer, and one of the primary antagonists of Escape from Monkey Island. He arrived in the Caribbean, hoping to build a corporate empire and wipe out piracy using the Ultimate Insult. His empire would've enabled him to connect various islands, including Booty Island, Melee Island and Jambalaya Island (possibly Lucre Island was also involved, where he was said to have intimidated local shopkeepers to work for him). Character Ozzie made no secret of his Australian roots, and used his skill with words as a weapon of intimidation. His thick accent and dialect allowed him to string a deadly combination of cryptic insults and slang. This intimidated landowners into forking over their deeds, and gave Ozzie a formidable edge in Insult Swordfighting (or anything for that matter). The only two pirates he had not yet beaten were Meathook, who himself admitted that he was too cowardly to face him, and Ignatius Cheese, who declared himself to possess excellent insulting skill. Ozzie's penultimate goal was to discover the secrets of "The Ultimate Insult" in order to transform the remaining pirate population into "productive members of society". Escape from Monkey Island Pirate Reformation Ozzie was well known throughout the Caribbean as an evil land-grabber. He constantly plotted to smash his foes egos, and vowed to rule the lands with an iron fist. It remained to be seen whether he was merciless enough to smash the egos of his own pirate crew and henchmen. His pirate ego-destroying spanned several islands, with many others that shared his cause. Miss Rivers, a pirate reformation teacher, was one such individual, working at a small school in Knuttin Atoll. Her orders were to disambiguate pirates who can be educated, and dispatch those who she deemed unfit for their new society. Scumm Bar Ozzie managed to wrest control of the Scumm Bar on Melee Island from a consequently very angry Ignatius, while he was out with Guybrush. The Ultimate Insult Ozzie couldn't run for the governor's office, and consequently teamed up with LeChuck after rescuing him from the ruins of the Carnival of the Damned in Monkey Island. Lechuck magically disguised himself as candidate Charles L. Charles, and had an extraordinarily succesful campaign. Ozzie planned to use his puppet's gubernatorial powers to unlock the secret voodoo powers of the Ultimate Insult, allowing him to rule over the Caribbean. On LeChuck's end, he believed the Ultimate Insult would allow him to turn Elaine into a willing, subservient bride. For their final plan, LeChuck constructed the Insult Enlarger, allowing maximum usage of the Ultimate Insult. Guybrush managed to turn it off, much to Ozzie's frustration. He mistakenly thought the device failed to work, and in his rage, ordered the town's citizens to capture Elaine and the death of Guybrush. It was here too that LeChuck made his move to betray Ozzie, and keep the Ultimate Insult for himself. However, he failed to take into account Ozzie's superior knowledge of the voodoo arts, which resulted in Ozzie taking full control of LeChuck's now gigantic form. Ozzie's then ordered his new demonic pet to squish all the pirates in the Caribean into slush, starting with Guybrush. Unfortunately, Guybrush happened to be in an enormous Monkey Robot. Ozzie, in possession of the the Ultimate Insult, combined with LeChuck's voodoo demonic powers, proved to be an equal match to Guybrush's own version of the Ultimate Insult. After a long and arduous battle, LeChuck was worn out, and began to fight the Ultimate Insult's power. He brought his arms up, and smashed them down on his head, where Ozzie was standing, smashing him to death. LeChuck's Ultimate Ultimate Insult colliding with the Ozzie's Voodoo led to a massive explosion that blew LeChuck straight off the screen. Trivia *Mandrill's line "Where was the kaboom? There was supposed to be a Caribbean shattering kaboom!?" is a reference to the Looney Tunes character Marvin the Martian. *Ozzie Mandrill is a play on Ozymandias. When he is about to use The Ultimate Insult on the Ampifier he quotes a variant of the poem Ozymadias by Percy Bysshe Shelley. *While talkng to Ozzie for the first time Guybrush can ask him if he isn't the metal singer who bites the heads of monkeys. This is a reference to metal singer Ozzy Osbourne who once bit the head of a bat on stage. *Ozzie is a term used to describe an individual from Australia. *A mandrill is a type of monkey. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Australians Category:EfMI Characters Category:Lucre Island Residents Category:Deceased